Konoha High
by Rayne Silverwood
Summary: One Umino Iruka would rue the day he took the job at Konoha High, the school year was just begging to be full of surprises. AU, Highschool, IrukaKakashi, HakuZabuza, NeijiSasuke
1. In which we meet the stars

Title: Konoha High  
Author: Shiori-Haku  
Beta: A-kun  
Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Naruto + Sasuke, Sasuke + Naruto (for now)  
Rating: T (again for now)  
Summary: One Umino Iruka would rue the day he decided to work at Konoha High  
School, where he will meet new students, love and weird occurrences.  
Archived: http/ koro ryu sama . deviant art . com (without spaces) ,  
ff. net , any others just comment  
DEDICATED TO MY TALENTED FRIEND DARK KAISER! Happy birthday!

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic and the first fic I've written in a year inspired by late night ramblings online with a friend and the total slaughtering of my sanity…My muse is I am leaving the names in the order they are normally said in Japanese… Last name then first, just because everyone's name sounds funny if put the other way. Enough author ramblings now on with the story 

Chapter One: In Which We Meet the Stars…

One Umino Iruka would rue the day he accepted the job at Konoha High School. At the age of 23 an early graduate and new teacher the poor man had no clue what he had gotten himself into. Bowing his way out of Principal Sandaime's office he clutched his filing folder with all his accreditations to his chest the young teacher smiled and walked out into the parking lot. Looking both ways he crossed the lane in front of the office and went to find his car.

A breeze ruffled his tied up hair and blew one of the papers from his grasp. Running after it Iruka cursed the winds, they always did this to him; stopping short when he reached the paper and found another hand reaching for it. Hesitating for just a second Iruka stared at the hand as it held the paper out to him. Eyes trained on the hand and trailing up the arm to the body and face that was holding the paper out for him to take. Iruka stared at the man who wore the headband given as a symbol that you either taught or attended the school.

Smiling foolishly Iruka grabbed the paper.

"Thanks. The wind blew it away." Iruka rubbed the back of his head with his  
free hand once the paper was secure in the file that he clutched in his other hand. The stranger smiled and waved his hand in dismissal.

"It was nothing." The silver-haired man smiled.

"Can I ask your name? Since I suppose we will be working together." Iruka  
smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head still and smiling.

"Hatake Kakashi…Are you the new History teacher?" Kakashi asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes I am, Umino Iruka. It's nice to meet you." Iruka made a small bow to the other man and smiled. "It was great to meet you but I must be going now. I hope to see you around campus when school starts up!" Iruka smiled and waved as he walked over to his car and got in.

Kakashi stayed where he was and waved at Iruka before walking towards the school and the appointment he was about ten minutes late for, luckily the Vice Principal, Tsunade, knew him well enough to expect him to be late. Putting his hands into his pockets he made his way into the office and over to her desk.

"You rang, Mistress?" Kakashi said leaning on her desk.

The 29 year-old blonde lifted her head and stared at him. Resisting the urge to punch him she adjusted her top to cover her fairly large breasts and frowned at Kakashi.

"Sit boy." She smirked a little as Kakashi did as he was told. "I called you here to talk to you about the new History teacher, don't bug him too much this is his first teaching gig so don't be too mean…okay?" She smiled and fiddled with some of the papers on her desk. "And also, try to be on time to Staff meetings this year, alright?"

Kakashi nodded and smiled at her. "Sure thing, can I go now?"

"Go, go, and I'll see you next Monday when school starts up." She waved him off and returned to her paperwork. Kakashi stood, nodding and walked out of the office. Quickly walking out to his car and climbing in, he smiled and thought of the brunette teacher who he had run into earlier.

"Oh I won't be mean to him at all." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he started his car and pulled out into the exit lane. Dropping the car into gear he headed home for the next three day to prepare lesson plans.

"OH SHIT! I'll be late!" The hyper blonde rushed around his room and gathered his clothes. Hopping into the shower and quickly washing then hopping out, he dried off and got dressed. Spiking up his blonde locks and glancing in the mirror as he prepared for the day.

"Naruto! Hurry or you'll be late!" His foster father yelled up the stairs. Grabbing his bag and the few supplies he hadn't packed the night before and running out of the room. Checking his appearance in the hallway mirror the young man smiled, he was going to make an impression on his first day of high school.

"Hey Old Man! I'm leaving now!" He yelled and sprinted out the door grabbing his orange and black jacket on his way out the door. He ran down the street and slowed as he reached the school parking lot. Walking into the cafeteria he smiled and waved at a few people who he knew. He walked to the tables set up to pass out schedules and walked over to the table marked with a 'T-Z' sign. Walking forward he stood behind the only other person in the line, a boy slightly taller than Naruto himself with black spiky hair, Walking up to the boy with long hair next to the girl with pigtails who was handing the boy his schedule Naruto smiled.

"Name?" The boy behind the table asked grinning at Naruto, the boy was just to pretty for his own good. The only reason Naruto knew it was a boy was the skintight shirt that the boy wore.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled at the boy and winked. The boy on the other side of the table smiled but didn't react to the wink. Naruto was distracted as the boy next to him bristled.

"Don't compare me to him, we may be related but I am nothing like my brother." The dark hair boy glared at the girl who smirked and handed him his schedule.

"Here you go your schedule and a map of the school." The longhaired boy smiled and handed the papers to Naruto.

Naruto accepted the papers and smiled. "Thanks." Turning and walking away Naruto smiled, maybe school this year would be fun.

Glancing down at the paper he held in his hand he noted he had English first, hurrying off in that direction Naruto smirked. This year just might be more fun then the last.

Walking to the classroom he noted a crowd of students standing outside the door. He joined the queue, looking around. A gothic looking girl with short hair smiled at him and waved a little. He smiled back but didn't wave. She was cute but not his type. Scanning the crowd as the bell rang he noticed the boy from earlier leaning against the wall; he studied the dark haired boy. The other boy wore white shorts that hung past his knees and a blue tee-shirt, also matching arm warmers white with blue ends and buckles to make them stay on. Naruto smirked. Oh this boy was his. Walking over to the boy he leaned against the wall next to him.

"Hey, do you know why the teacher is late?" Naruto smiled a bit as the boy glared at his from under his long bangs.

"No, no one else does either." The boy went back to staring at the floor. Naruto smiled at the other teens' voice.

'Even his voice is hot, score!' He thought to himself still scanning the crowd and noticing the girl form earlier still looking at him, this time with and understanding look in her eyes. Naruto pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where the girl stood.

Holding out his hand and smiling, "Hi there my name's Uzumaki Naruto. I  
guess we'll be in the same class… any idea why the teacher is late?" He smiled a bit as the girl shook his hand.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you, I have no clue why the teacher is late." She smiled. "I know this would be considered rude but, are you gay?" She cocked her head to the side and those around them quieted a bit. Naruto smiled and laughed slightly before rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah. How could you tell?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Your reaction when I waved earlier. Plus I'm good at guessing." She smiled a bit wider. Naruto smiled back.

"You're pretty cool. Mind if I hang with you like at lunch or something, I'm new and all." He smirked a bit as the people standing around him all started talking again. The teacher was now about five minutes late.

"Sure, why not I'm not so new here, my cousin Neji is a junior here and I already know all his friends and their siblings." She smiled more.

_'I thought Goths were supposed to be all creepy and sad all the time?'_ Naruto thought as he noted a silver haired man walking down the hallway. _'Whatever I bet this is our teacher.'_ He nudged Hinata and nodded towards the man walking down the hallway.

The man walked through the crowd of students and unlocked the door; all the students filed in and took their seats. Once everyone was sitting the man smiled at all of the students.

"Sorry for being late, I had to help a lost dolphin find its way." Kakashi smirked at the disbelieving looks on all his students' faces. But his story held some truth. He did help Iruka find his way to the staffroom and set up all his stuff before coming back to his own classroom. Looking down at his roster he smiled. "I'm going to call your name and if you're here say 'here' or something like that." The class sighed.

"Aburame Shino?"

"Here." A spiky haired boy with glasses answered in a bored voice.

"Akimichi Chouji?"

"Here." A boy that was slightly overweight answered.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here." A perky girl with bright pink hair smiled.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Here." A Goth looking girl with short hair answered.

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Here." A boy with his hood up answered while looking at the front of the  
classroom.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"…" Kakashi looked around the room.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"…Here." A boy answered from near the window.

"Rock Lee?"

"Here!" A boy with a bowl cut and large eyebrows answered.

"Sabara Tobio?"

"Here." A boy that looked like a younger version of Iruka answered.

"Sugaka Gaara?"

"Hn. Here." A boy with bright red hair and a Chinese symbol tattooed on his forehead answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Here." A boy with dark hair answered over his steepled hands.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Physically but not mentally!" A boy wearing bright orange jacket and black pants smiled and waved.

"Very funny…Yamanaka Ino?"

"Here." A girl sitting next to Sakura answered. She had blonde hair up in a high ponytail.

"Okay, since you're all here let's get down to business. My name is Kakashi-sensei and you will address me by that name. Welcome to freshman English. This year we will study the stuff listed on your syllabus. Which is sitting on your desk; also there is a sheet with the classroom policies and I will need that signed and back to me by the end of the week." Kakashi continued on as the students' minds started to drift.

Naruto took out a pencil and wrote on the back of the classroom policy  
paper'S_o what around here is there to do? And who should I avoid?'_ Naruto pushed the paper over to the girl who sat at the table next to him.

'_Well there's an arcade near by, me and some friends go there every Thursday and play Dance Dance Revolution. And people to avoid… hmm…no one in this class that I know of, most of them went to middle school with me. That Gaara guy didn't. So I don't know about him but I know my friends Ten-Ten and Temari will love you, they're sophomores here, and you'll get to meet them at lunch. But other than that we just hang out at each other's houses.'_ Hinata pushed the paper back towards Naruto who read it and wrote back.

_'Sounds like fun, think we go to the arcade today since it's the first day of school and all?'_ Naruto pushed it back to Hinata.

'_Sure why not? I'll ask the rest of the group at lunch.'_ Hinata smiled and passed the paper back to Naruto. They both looked back at the front of the room where Kakashi-sensei was reading the rules and policies of the school. Sighing both looked around the room.

Naruto looked over at the boy who was sitting across the aisle from him, Sasuke, if he remembered correctly. The boy was staring ahead and Naruto was staring at him, along with a majority of the girls. Naruto looked back down at his papers and glanced at Sasuke from the side.

Hinata looked around and spotted a few of her other friends on the other side of the classroom, she'd have to introduce them to Naruto at lunch. Looking back at their teacher she noted he was on the last page of the rules and that meant that soon he would probably have them do an exercise or something. This being English and all, she knew that it would be a breeze. She glanced at the boy next to her, 'He's looking at Sasuke again, man that sucks that he's gay, he's hot too! Oh well, he's a cool guy.' She thought and looked around the room. The other new guy, Gaara, was looking at Sasuke too and kept looking around the room. _'Wow, he's hot too! I like the tattoo and the piercing...'_ Hinata smiled to herself and looked over at Gaara. He was dressed in all black, baggy skater pants, and a small tee-shirt. He turned and looked over towards Hinata, glaring. _'Oh my Goth, he's wearing eyeliner! Oooh pretty green eyes!'_ She thought to herself. Noticing the class all looking back towards the teacher she caught the end half of what he was saying.

"And the seats you are in right now are your seats for the rest of the year. Your other teachers will have you stay in the same seats. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the year, I know I will." Kakashi smiled and the bell rang. He walked out of the classroom and as he opened the door ran into Iruka.

"Oh Iruka! Hey didn't know you had this class now. Well anyways the whole class is here and they're not very rambunctious...catch ya later!" Kakashi walked off down the hall with a small wave. Iruka blushed and walked into the classroom.

End Chapter

A/N: Whew! Done! I hope you all like it and if you do click the little button and review.. or comment 


	2. In Which we go to lunch

Chapter Two: In which we go to lunch…

Iruka set his file folder onto the desk in front of him and faced the  
class. Looking around he saw the normal people that would be seen in a high  
school classroom; the jocks, the preppies, the Goths, and the nerds/outcasts. He sighed and smiled at the class.

"My name is Umino Iruka and you can call me Iruka-sensei. I expect you  
already know the rules and policies from Kakashi-sensei. Now we are going to  
do an exercise to get to know the people in this class. I want you all to  
introduce yourself and tell me one of you hobbies." Iruka smiled nervously  
and pointed to a guy in the front row to the left.

"Nara Shikamaru and I like to watch the sky." The dark haired teen stared  
back out the window.

"Akimichi Chouji… I like to cook." The large boy sat next to his friend.

"Rock Lee and martial arts." The boy smiled and did a thumb up. _'Oh god  
he's like Gai-sensei'_ Iruka thought to himself.

"Sugaka Gaara… I play guitar and Dance Dance Revolution." The quiet red-head went back to drawing on a piece of paper. The boy behind him spoke next.

"Sabara Tobio, I like to play basketball." The Iruka look alike smiled. _'He's my Mini-Me!'_ Iruka thought smiling.

"Inuzuka Kiba, I breed dogs." The boy smiled under his hood and went back to writing in a book.

"Haruno Sakura, I do cheerleading and gymnastics." The pink haired girl  
smiled and did the victory sign.

"Yamanaka Ino I do the same things as Sakura here but I also play  
basketball." The blonde smiled over at her friend and they went back to  
writing notes back and forth. Hinata gagged at the two sitting in front of  
her and then introduced herself.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I play DDR." The Goth girl smiled and  
went back to the sketch on her papers, Naruto smiling.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I like anime!" Naruto grinned and pulled the same move as Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I play lacrosse and basketball, I also like to play DDR."  
Sasuke went back to glaring at the world over his fingers.

"Aburame Shino, I like insects and amphibians." The boy pushed up his  
glasses and went back to reading the book he had on the table in front of  
him.

"Alright then class…" Iruka went on to explain what they would cover in his class and what they would be doing during the next year. The next few classes passed in a blur of boredom for Naruto and Hinata, the only noteworthy thing was their life facts teacher was a complete pervert. It was now the end of fourth period, Physical Sciences, the teacher was a woman named Anko-sensei who was very scary; or so Naruto thought. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria.

Hinata walked out the door with Naruto following her. She made her way through the crowded cafeteria to a table with a few others already sitting there. A boy with the schools head band on along with two material straps hanging down from it smiled at Hinata as she walked up. Hinata and Naruto took a seat as others flocked to the table.

The boy looked over at Hinata. "So who's the blondie there?" He asked looking Naruto over, Naruto looked the boy over as well. His long black hair hung to mid back.

"Oh! This is Naruto, Naruto this is my cousin Neji. He's a junior. Neji, be nice and no biting." Hinata smiled and turned towards the other occupants of the table. "Ok Naruto, from Neji's left this is Ten-Ten, Temari, Kimimaru, Idate, Aoi and Haku." She smiled and everyone waved as their names were called.

"Oi, I remember you! You gave me my schedule this morning." Naruto said pointing at Haku. The androgynous boy smiled.

"Yes, it's part of my job as class President. Oh my look at the time. I must go now. Have a good lunch everyone. It was nice to meet you Naruto." Haku stood gathering his books and waving good bye as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Where's he going… it's lunchtime," Naruto asked looking around the table. Most of the others hung their head. Hinata shook hers.

"It's best not to ask, if he wants you to know you will find out then." Hinata went back to eating her lunch. Naruto pulled out his container of ramen and started eating. Wondering where Haku had gone and chatting with the others at the table. He looked around the room and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. Paying it no mind Naruto went back to meeting Hinata's friends, finding out that Ten-Ten and Temari were rabid Yaoi fan girls. They discussed a few of their favorite shows and comics while the others stared in awe.

End Chapter

A/N: Ummm I hope you liked it… next chapter we follow Haku and see where he went…It's odd when I started to write this I wanted it to be about Haku but nooo.. I let my rabid fangirlness get to me and now it centers on Naruto so now I have something that's connects them YAY! Ummm I dunno Rabid Yaoi fangirls and all the gay guys in the school hang out with them… Fwee! Review if you liked it!

And thank you to Dark Kaiser Ken Wolf, Midnight Sunset, and Shinikami Dragon for reviewing! Passes cookies all around


	3. In which we play DDR

Chapter Three: In which we play DDR

Rating: Still PG for now…

Pairings: Hints of Gaara/Hinata, Sasuke/Neji and Naruto/Sasuke

Beta: Dark Kaiser Ken Wolf

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for updating. I was working at a convention in Phoenix. We had a Naruto LARP much fun anyways… I couldn't update or anything and I couldn't even really write for the whole time so sorry for that... this chapter is longer and I plan to have the next chapter up with in the next few days… I am moving so in about a week I wont be updating for a few day because school starts around that time also but I will attempt to put up a few chapters for you before then.

Naruto watched as Haku left the room and went back to his meal, wondering where the other boy went and why it was so important to keep quiet. The rest of lunch passed in a blur of talking and getting to know the others at the table.

Hinata sat back and watched as her new friend slipped easily into their group of friends that had been there for a long time. She sat back and laughed at Naruto's antics. Soon the bell rang and they all went back to their separate classes.

Naruto followed Hinata back to the classroom. The teacher sat behind the desk, a lunchbox sitting in front of him, empty. All the students took their seats and waited as the teacher took notice of them and stood.

"My name is Momochi Zabuza; you will address me as Momochi-sensei and nothing else. Now I must take roll and then we will take a test to see where you are with your mathematic skills." Taking out the roll he noted who was who and then passed out the tests when everyone had answered.

Hinata glanced over at the boy sitting across the aisle from her and to the boy next to him. The red head looked interesting enough, all black and fishnet with eyeliner. _'Oooh pretty green eyes.'_ She thought to herself and resolved to invite him to go with everyone to the arcade. Turning back to her own test she finished it in no time, along with most of the class. Naruto was the last to finish. Hinata smiled a bit as the teacher collected all of their tests.

"Now sit still till the bell rings and then you may leave for your next class. Remain silent." Zabuza went back to his desk and started to grade the papers.

Hinata glanced back over towards Gaara and noticed Sasuke staring in her general direction. She smiled and waved a little and then turned back to her desk, sneaking glances in Gaara's direction, noticing that Sasuke was looking at Naruto. She smirked slightly and a plan formed in her mind. She might need Neji's help with a bit of it but it could work.

Their next class was computers and wasn't all that exciting as Mizuki-sensei just passed out log in sheets and internet permission papers. Their P.E. teacher, they discovered, was a complete nutcase named Gai-sensei who wore a green jogging suit and was very hyper. Rock Lee was his nephew and the two looked like twins. The rest of the class was scared at the prospect of the nutcase teaching them.

Finally it was the end of the day. As everyone filed out of the classroom Hinata caught up with Gaara and grabbed his arm. He flinched at the contact but turned and looked at her. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Ano… Gaara-kun? Would you like to.. to come with a me and a few friends to play DDR after school?" She blushed harder and wondered why she even bothered.

"I will have to check with my sister but why not. I have nothing better to do. It's better than going home." Gaara just looked at her while she looked at the ground before turning and walking towards the front of the school where his 'sister' and 'brother' said they'd meet up with him. Standing beside them was a large group of people that included the annoying blonde from his class and the quiet boy that sat next to him. Hinata walked out of the font doors after him and walked over towards the group. Hugging a boy with long hair and the same color eyes as herself she stared talking rapidly and the boy looked over in Gaara's general direction as he walked towards his sister.

"Temari?" He asked the blonde and she turned around, fixing her skirt. Noticing her new 'brother' she smiled. He had been so quiet since being adopted by Yashamaru. She tried her best to get him to open up. Maybe being at school would help him.

"Hey, Gaara. Listen…" She trailed off as he held a hand up.

"I got invited to go play DDR with a few classmates." Gaara noting his sister's face light up at the suggestion.

"You already got invited. That's great! So who was it?" She smiled and looked towards the assembled group of people. Gaara pointed at Hinata and Temari smirked. "So do you like her?" She smiled at his slight blush.

"She's cute, but I don't know her." He looked a little sheepish as they all started to walk towards the arcade. Drifting away from his sister and over towards his classmates he caught the end of their conversation.

"He's chasing a teacher? What the hell?" he heard the blonde boy, Naruto, say as he shook his head.

"No clue and what's even worse is who the teacher is but I'm not going to tell you that." The girl who had invited him smiled and shrugged. "So what level do you all play on?" She asked directing the question to both Gaara and Naruto.

"Standard and some Heavy." Naruto answered looking proud of himself.

"Heavy and two songs on Oni." Gaara said smirking. Hinata smiled.

"You'll see how I play when we get there," she sprinted ahead to talk to Temari and Ten Ten.

"So you're new here too?" Naruto asked looking over the gothic boy. _'Not bad at all.'_ Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, moved here just last month." Gaara said, the blonde was starting to annoy him.

"I just moved here last week." Naruto smiled as everyone turned into the building that he assumed was the arcade.

Walking in the dark atmosphere was welcoming as they walked towards the back where a row of machines stood against the wall. There were four of them and everyone set their stuff down and went to get tokens.

Hinata and Naruto claimed a machine to themselves, the other two being taken by Neji and Sasuke on one, the other being taken by Temari and Ten-Ten. Naruto started to play a song that Gaara had never done before. He glanced over at Hinata who was playing on Oni on Legend of Maxx. He stared. Walking over and standing behind her he was looking at the arrows as they rushed past.

He looked over at Neji and Sasuke who were moving in perfect synchronization. Walking up to Naruto's machine he placed his token on the screen signaling that he was going to go next on that machine. Others moved forward to do the same. Temari and Ten-Ten were both on Light as they played one of the songs.

Soon Naruto had finished his last song and hopped off the machine. Gaara walked onto it placing his money in the slot and flipping through the songs. He started out on Light and played his favorite song, completely backwards. The others gathered around as he played with his eyes closed and finished the song, missing one step. He growled.

"Man! I missed one step. One!" They all went back to playing the games all of them on different levels, except Sasuke and Neji. After the two boys finished their second round of games Gaara walked up to them.

The two dark haired boys were leaning against each other speaking in hushed tones. Gaara stood off to the side for a minute before talking to them.

"Do you two play in competitions?" He was curious; the two of them were good enough to play.

"We plan to, we just got word of one in the city not long from now and we plan to enter it." Neji answered as Sasuke leaned against him, still breathing kind of hard. The older boy had one arm wrapped around the other's waist.

Gaara looked closely at Neji. "You and Hinata are related aren't you?" He asked looking the other boy over and noticing Sasuke giving him dirty looks for it.

"She's my cousin but we've lived together most of our lives." Neji said smiling and looking over at his petit cousin. She was watching Naruto as he spun around the pad during what he had shouted as 'The Spinney Song'.

"Oh. I'm Gaara by the way." He introduced himself to the other two boys.

"Oh I'm Neji and this is Sasuke." He smiled and hugged the other boy closer.

"We've met; he sits next to me in class." Sasuke said nodding his head at Gaara who nodded back.

Hinata looked up from watching Naruto make a fool of himself and looked over at Gaara. Noting him talking to her cousin she started to walk over but decided against it. Walking over towards where they had a water fountain she took a drink and noticed someone new enter the arcade.

Shikamaru entered the arcade hoping to find something to do and found the large group of people playing DDR consisted of many people he knew from school, including the new boy, Naruto. He walked over and put a token in one of the machines before walking over and watching those who were playing. The crowd around him were laughing and talking with one another. He focused on the small blonde boy who was playing his last song.

Iruka sat at his desk in the teacher's office and continued to organize his papers. His new classes were all nice and all the students seemed like they wouldn't be too much trouble. Writing notes in a notebook he became absorbed in his work.Not noticing the shadow cast over his desk he jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Looking up in surprise he saw Kakashi smiling down at him. He smiled back and rested a hand on his beating heart.

"You scared me." Iruka smiled and looked at the older man.

"Sorry about that I just noticed that you were still here and it's kind of late. So how was your first day of teaching here?" He smiled at the smaller man.

"Oh it was great all the students seem nice and it seems like I won't have too much trouble with any of them." Iruka's face lit up as he talked about his students.

"Well since it's so late would you like to go to dinner with me?" Kakashi smiled hoping the younger man would accept.

Glancing at the clock Iruka blanched and smiled at Kakashi. "Are you asking me out?" He smiled a bit more seductively at the other man.

"Maybe, depends on your response." Kakashi smiled back down at the seated man.

"Would it be if I said yes?" Iruka smirked a bit as Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes." Kakashi said backing up a bit as the dark haired man stood and gathered his stuff.

A/N: YAY finished chapter three! Next Kakashi and Iruka's date. Gaara discovers hormones and Naruto discovers a certain dark haired male student.

DDR has five levels of difficulty Beginners, Light, Standard, Heavy and Oni... Oni is really really hard. I thought I would have Hinata be able to do something cool. Legend of Maxx is one of the hardest songs to master... soo anyways.. I'm too obsessed


	4. In which we eat Ramen

Chapter Four: In which there is much fluffiness…

Rating: PG-13 because of kissing maybe?

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Neji, hints of Gaara/Hinata

Beta:

A/N: Fwee Chapter four...fluffiness abound because I feel like it I'm in a very fluffy mood so I hope it turns out not too sickeningly sweet. Thanks for bearing with me this far

As it became later in the day some of the people started to drift home and by the time Naruto stopped to rest for a few minutes Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and that one boy, Shikamaru were left. Naruto had noticed that Neji and Sasuke seemed to be involved so he decided to let it drop with Sasuke. Gaara and Hinata were playing on machine together and Neji and Sasuke looked like they didn't want to be bothered. Sighing the blonde boy walked over to Shikamaru and sat down next to him.

Shikamaru watched as the petite blonde played and smiled, he was cute and rambunctious but Shikamaru felt himself just go with the flow of his emotions. When the blonde finished and sat down next to him he smirked inwardly.

"Hi I'm Naruto." The blonde held out his hand to the cute guy sitting alone.

"Shikamaru, nice to meet you." Shikamaru shook his hand and smiled. "You're in my class at the Academy."

"Yeah," The blonde said looking down at the ground and started to swing his legs because they didn't touch the ground.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Shikamaru decided to just blurt it out.

"What?" Naruto looked up from staring at the floor to look at the other boy incredulously. "I mean, sure, but why would you want to go out with me?" Naruto cursed himself as the other boy looked at him questioningly. He had to remember that this wasn't his home town where everyone hated him.

"Yeah I want to go out with you, you're cute and funny. I would like to get to know you more." Shikamaru smiled at the smaller boy.

"When?" Naruto looked the other boy over. He was wearing a fishnet shirt with a button up t-shirt over it.

"How about now? I'll take you out to dinner." Shikamaru smiled. Naruto nodded.

"I have to call my guardian though. Let him know what's going on." Naruto started to hop off the air hokey table when Shikamaru pulled a cell phone out of his shirt and handed it to Naruto.

"Use that, it's easier than getting the attention of the guy at the counter." Shikamaru smiled as the shorter boy dialed the number and waited for some one to pick up. The dark haired boy smiled as Naruto started to pace while it rang. He stopped after about a minute and started to talk. After some gesturing with his hands and nodding a few times he walked over to Shikamaru while covering the mouthpiece.

"Is it alright if he uses this number to get a hold of me during that time and I have to be home by ten o'clock?" He asked and Shikamaru nodded. Naruto turned back around and said a few more things before hanging up.

"He says you have to come by when I go home so he can meet you. He's kind of over protective of me." Naruto looked sheepish as he handed the phone back to Shikamaru.

"No problem. So let go grab our stuff and get out of here." Shikamaru grabbed his bag and walked towards the entrance meeting up with Naruto there. "So what kind of food do you like?"

"Ramen." Naruto answered with a grin. Shikamaru grinned also, he had the perfect place.

Iruka sat in the booth across from Kakashi as they both finished their dinners. The younger man smiled. They had talked a lot while waiting for their food and during dinner. He had found out the older man's age, favorite color, hobbies and that he was seme (dominant). This was perfect in Iruka's mind. They both liked old movies and walking in the morning. They had arranged to meet and walk before school so they could get to know each other even more. The end of the night was drawing nearer.

"So what are you doing on Thursday Iruka-kun?" Kakashi had started to refer to Iruka as –Kun when the twenty-seven year-old had found out how young the other man was.

Iruka looked up, startled. "Umm. Nothing that I know of." He smiled at the other man.

"Would you like to go to a movie and dinner with me then?" Kakashi smiled as Iruka blushed.

"S…Sure." Iruka looked down at his plate and waited for the heat in his cheeks to subside.

"Great. Now let's get out of here. I say we should go for a walk." Iruka nodded and they paid the bill and walked out of the small restaurant. It was getting dark so they walked to a nearby park and started to follow the path through the nice greenery.

Iruka smiled and wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn't brought a sweater of any kind and it was kind of chilly out. Kakashi wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Iruka blushed but didn't pull away. They continued to walk farther into the park until dark had finally set in.

Kakashi smiled and led them over to a bench on the side of the path they were walking on. He sat pulling the younger man down with him and pulled him closer.

Iruka snuggled closer to Kakashi's warmth and smiled. Looking at the sky, he noted how clear the sky was and started to find the constellations. Turning his head looking for Orion he ended up kissing Kakashi's cheek. Blushing he stuttered.

"I…I'm sorry…" He blushed harder when Kakashi smiled down at him and kissed his cheek.

"It's quite all right." Kakashi smiled and hugged him a little closer letting his hand fall from his shoulders to his waist, content.

Shikamaru and Naruto were enjoying themselves at a ramen shop near the arcade. They had found they liked the same kind of music but while Naruto liked anime, Shikamaru hated it. Naruto kept blushing every time that Shikamaru would look at him or mention them as a couple. Naruto had never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter, the last boy he liked had found out through a rumor and had caused a huge uproar in his hometown. The resulting abuse was why his family had sent him away. Now he was here and living with Yondaime, Naruto's older brother.

"So you ready to go now Naruto-kun?" Shikamaru asked the shorter teen.

"Sure." The blonde smiled and Shikamaru paid for dinner. He insisted.

The two teen walked out into the dust and started walking towards where Naruto said that he lived. Shikamaru lived a few streets down from Naruto and agreed that he would walk Naruto home. I wasn't that late so they stopped by the park and walked down one of the paths. They sat on a bench and held hands before Shikamaru turned towards Naruto and cocked his head to the side.

"Naruto?" he said drawing the others attention away from the ducks in the pond across from the bench.

"Eh?" Naruto looked towards Shikamaru and blushed.

"Can kiss you?" Shikamaru smiled as Naruto's blush became darker but the blonde nodded. Shikamaru smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's, it was all done very softly. Just lip to lip, nothing more, nothing less. Naruto smiled into the kiss as they both drew away.

His first kiss! He was so excited; he couldn't wait to post this in his LJ. He had to update and keep his friends online happy with the news. He knew that they would be excited for him. He leaned on Shikamaru's shoulder and smiled. It was starting to become dark so the two boys started to walk home. As they exited the park they saw two of their teachers together. Naruto smiled.

"Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, there's an odd couple." Naruto said. Shikamaru grinned. So Kakashi had found another sweet victim.

Haku walked into the club. The music was blaring from the speakers and the dance floor was packed. It was still early in the evening. Walking to the door off to the side of the stage where his coworkers were dancing he opened it and went into the dark and silence behind it.

Walking slowly down the hall he turned into his dressing room and changed out of his street clothes and into his clothes for his performance. A dab of makeup later and he was ready for the stage. Walking out of his dressing room and down the hall to the lounge he waited for his partner to show. The Demon of The Mist and his Tool would have fun tonight.

Kakashi looked over at his dark haired companion and smiled, looking around the park the teacher noted two of his students just a little bit away. They were conversing and then the one with a ponytail leaned in and kissed the other.

"Iruka-kun, look at that young love." Kakashi nodded over to the two young boys kissing.

"Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun? They just met today…have they gotten that close? Should we tell their parents?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi only to find the older man smirking.

"I don't think we should interfere, what I think we should do is…go get some dessert." Kakashi smiled at the younger man below him and they stood. Naruto and Shikamaru were both looking at the ground blushing as the two teachers passed by them.

Iruka and Kakashi walked back to Kakashi's car and got in. The silver haired man turned on the vehicle and sped off to his favorite late night sweets shop. Stopping in front of a building and parking the vehicle the two men walked over to the small bakery with a sign reading Antiques over the entrance. A shaggy looking young man greeted them and seated them at a table. After telling them about the specials the two men ordered.

A dark haired young man walked out of the kitchen. He was wearing a cooks jacket and had on a pair of wire framed glasses. The two sitting at the table looked him over. He set a plate down in front of Kakashi and smiled.

"I hope you two enjoy your desserts and have a wonderful evening." He smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka said looking over at the silver haired man, who was staring at the kitchen door.

"Yes Iruka-kun?" Kakashi answered, slowly turning his head back towards the pretty young brunette in front of him.

"Was that the cook?" Iruka glanced at the door to the kitchen.

"Yes, it was, his name is Yusuke Ono, also known as Yuey. He's a very enigmatic man. He also is one of the best chefs in the world. That's the reason why I brought you here. You have to taste his charlotte aux poires. The way he evens out the sweetness is very nice.

Iruka and Kakashi sat enjoying the desserts and tea while talking over many subjects. One kept nagging at the back of Iruka's mind and he finally mentioned it.

"Earlier, when we saw Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun…" Iruka blushed and looked down at his almost empty plate.

"What? Are you worried for them or something?" Kakashi looked over the other man as he blushed harder.

"Umm…no, I was just thinking if they were moving too fast. But you never know with kids these days." Iruka said, managing not to stammer.

"Ahh, yes but I wouldn't worry about it. I think that Nara-kun has enough of a brain to think things over. Are you done?" Kakashi said looking at the watch on his hand and smirking a little.

"Uh, yes. We should go anyways, it getting late." Iruka stammered and stood up. Following Kakashi to his car the two men go in and drove off.

The music pounded and Haku and his partner walked on stage. Haku had a bit of make up on and his hair tired up in bun on top of his head, his partner's face was half covered with bandages. The two moved on to the stage and started to move to the beat. Haku was wearing a short pink kimono and his master, known as the Demon of the Mist to the patrons of this little known gay bar, was wearing a pair of striped pants. As the song played Haku did as his master instructed, his kimono slipping off his shoulders slightly as he followed the instructions. The collar he was wearing had a leash attached as his master led him around the platform on his hands and knees, one of the stagehands brought a chair out and his master sat down. Kneeling before him, Haku wordlessly let all his hair out of the bun it was held in. His long dark hair cascaded around him and he rubbed up against his masters' leg; smiling.

The crowd was very noisy tonight, Haku noticed in the back of his mind as he rubbed his master and straddled his lap. He kissed his masters lips, through the material it was covered with. Spinning off of his masters lap Haku sashayed his way down to the end of the platform and moved his hips from side to side. Sliding his hands into his kimono and caressing all his chest he fell to his knees in a practiced move as his master made the motion to do so behind his back. Crawling on hands and knees he picked up all the money that had been thrown onstage and slid it into his kimono. Crawling back to his master the leash was attached once more and they left the stage, walking back through the curtain in the back.

Once the material had slid back into place, Haku's master, the Demon of the Mist removed the bandages over his face and smiled at Haku.

"Well done my young Tool." The older man said and caressed the younger man's cheek before kissing the corner of his lips and walking away to their dressing rooms. Haku followed, after picking up the bandages that one Momochi Zabuza had left sitting on the floor. He walked back down the hallway and as he walked into his dressing room he was pushed against the wall by two strong arms and his willing mouth was plundered by another warm mouth.

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to post this but I had no internet for a few months and then I lost the whole story so I had to rewrite this chapter… I hope you all liked it. In the next chapter we get to meet Yondaime, and see what happens with our other lovely couples. Just a question IF I were to write a Bleach/Naruto crossover about Haku who would read it? Please feed the author… I am a starving student.


End file.
